Mía
by Dark-Sakura n-n
Summary: Dicen que no ves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Ryoma Echizen. Ahora hará todo lo posible para recuperar a SU Sakuno Ryuzaki de las manos de uno de sus compañeros de equipo de Seigaku...


_**Disclaimer:**__ ¿Les parezco lo suficientemente talentosa como para que una serie como The Prince of Tennis me pertenezca?_

_**Todo el mundo fanfiction**__:(gritan) ¡No! _

_**Darky:**__ Me lo imaginaba ¬¬_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mía**

Capítulo 1: _¿Dónde está mi dulce cocinera?_

Era el primer día de clases y el Samurai Júnior caminaba rumbo a la escuela Seishun Gakuen, mejor conocida como Seigaku. Las vacaciones de verano habían sido **excesivamente** cortas para su agrado y para colmo de males eso de levantarse temprano tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que digamos. Él prefería quedarse en su cama durmiendo con…Karupín, pero al parecer su madre no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes. Lo obligó a levantarse, vestirse y desayunar para que luego se encaminara al colegio, mientras le decía: "-Debes llegar temprano a la escuela…AUNQUE SEA EL ÚNICO día que lo hagas"

-Ahhhh…ni modo. Con ella no se puede…-dijo para sí el príncipe del tenis rememorando las palabras de su mamá mientras caminaba lento y cabizbajo

Ryoma había pasado unas buenas vacaciones en Estados Unidos entrenando y además compitiendo en unos pequeños torneos de los cuales obviamente siempre salía ganando…Y después de todo eso comenzar de nuevo con la aburrida y monótona escuela resultaba **demasiado** pesado…

Una vez que arribó a su destino vio a algunos de sus compañeros que estaban hablando entre ellos de lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo, y de inmediato se acomodó en su banco para esperar que el horario de salida llegara lo más pronto posible…

----

La clase de historia. En el mundo no existía algo más aburrido que eso. Tantos nombres, tantas fechas y tantos acontecimientos que memorizar…Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y el sueño lo atacaba peor cuando miraba el vaivén del profesor mientras explicaba algo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo (**N.a**: estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por si no entendieron xD), como si fuese un reloj con precisión inglesa, su estomago le indicó que en cualquier instante sería la hora del almuerzo. Y por supuesto, no se equivocó: dos segundos después sonó la campana que anunciaba que había llegado su hora favorita del día. Ahora solo debía esperar ya que en cualquier momento su compañera Ryuzaki se le acercaría y colocaría en su mesa todo tipo de comida preparada "con mucho cariño" solo para él…

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno**_, la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire. La chica tranquila, tierna, de mirada dulce, delicada, atenta con él aunque un poco fastidiosa algunas veces. Y sobre todo una excelente cocinera, lo que contrastaba notablemente con su poca habilidad para jugar tenis…Un momento ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en aquella muchacha tan torpe? Al parecer el hambre y el sueño lo estaban comenzando a afectar bastante ¿O no…?

Pasaron 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10 segundos…y la bella chica no se aproximaba. Le parecía realmente extraño, así que dirigió una mirada panorámica a su alrededor intentando hallarla. Entonces fue que la vio en un rincón, sacando cuidadosamente las loncheras de su mochila (por lo que se veía, había traído bastantes cosas para comer) "Lo sabía…Ya viene a traerme algo de su deliciosa comida…Ryusaki no podía fallarme…" pensó ¿tranquilizándose? el chico de ojos felinos... Se acomodó una vez más en su asiento y esperó a que su "cocinera personal" le llevara el alimento como habitualmente lo hacía…Pero para su gran sorpresa, la muchacha de mirada dulce y grandes dotes para la cocina lo pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió con todo lo preparado hacia algún lugar, por lo visto a buscar a alguien más con quien almorzar…

-¿Pero qué..? ¿Y mi comida…? ¿A dónde va Ryuzaki…? Será mejor que lo averigüe si no quiero morir de hambre…- Pensó un Ryoma bastante hambriento, pero más que nada anonadado

Tan sigiloso como un felino, el o'chibi siguió los pasos de una de las chicas más hermosas de 15 años que concurrían a Seigaku. Ver cómo su cabello, que ahora llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, bailaba al son de su delicado caminar; cómo los rayos del sol acariciaban suavemente su bronceada y tersa piel; y también observar cada una de las formas redondeadas que su cuerpo había adquirido con la madurez, era el deleite de los ojos de cualquier muchacho…Y por supuesto, nuestro Samurai Júnior no era la excepción por más de que intentara convencerse de que aquella chica sólo le interesaba por su comida…

El viento soplaba. No lo hacía con mucha intensidad…Pero una repentina y traviesa ráfaga se presentó lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar la corta falda de la nieta de la entrenadora, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior…

Ante semejante situación, Ryoma, por instinto, se arrojó detrás de unos arbustos y se quedó allí largo rato. Notó que sus mejillas se encendían y estaba seguro de haberse puesto rojísimo. Rogó porque nadie estuviese allí para ver lo que ocurrió. No quería que lo confundiesen con algún tipo de pervertido mirón o algo por el estilo…

-Por Kami…Qué bonitos dibujos de gatitos tenía…y el color rosado le queda realmente bien…//// -dijo el chico de ojos felinos en un susurro sin darse cuenta-¡¿Pero que haces?! No es de caballeros estar mirando la ropa interior de una chica…

-¿Ryoma-kun…? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?-Le preguntó la inconfundible voz de la autoproclamada presidenta de su Club de Fans

-¿Ehh…? ¡Ah no! Es que…Ehhh…Estaba buscando algo que se me cayó por aquí…¡Mira aquí esta! Jejeje-rió nerviosamente mientras tomaba del suelo lo primero que sus dedos tocaron y se ponía de pie de un brinco.

-Ryoma-kun…Eso es una piedra…-dijo Tomoka desconcertada ya que nunca había visto a su príncipe comportarse de ese modo

-Ehhhh…Sí lo es. Lo que sucede es que es una piedra muy importante que necesito para mi proyecto de química…-Inventó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. No tenía tiempo que perder hablando con la _amiga de Sakuno_…Él quería ir con Sakuno, que por desgracia se le había perdido de vista…

-¿Proyecto de química? Pero si no tenemos que hacer ningún proyecto de quí…-La chica paró de hablar al ver que Ryoma giraba la cabeza hacia todas direcciones como si fuese un pato mareado. Parecía que estaba intentando encontrar a alguna persona en especial…, así que con una sonrisa le pregunto:- ¿Buscas a alguien?

-¿Quién yo? No…-La respuesta pareció no convencer a la chica que se le quedó mirando. Aquella muchacha era un verdadero fastidio y por lo visto no lo iba a dejar ir hasta que le contestara con la verdad. Pensándolo bien se dio cuenta de que tal vez debía decirle que era a su amiga a la que estaba buscando. Quizás la hubiese visto por ahí y le podría indicar donde se encontraba – Ryuzaki…¿Sabes dónde está? Necesito preguntarle algo…

-¡Aja! Con que buscas a Sakuno ¿eh?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que el chico ¿Se sonrojara?

-Sí…Eso es lo que te he dicho- respondió de manera tajante escondiendo sus rojas mejillas detrás de los mechones negros-verdosos de su cabello

-Bueno…Me la acabo de cruzar y me dijo que iba a almorzar…-La muchacha hablaba pausadamente como intentando ponerle algún tipo de suspenso a la cosa- Pero…¿Es muy urgente lo que debes preguntarle? No creo que ella quiera ser interrumpida en este momento…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado

-Pues…Porque ella está almorzando…con su **novio**

**-**¡¿CÓMO?!-preguntó Ryoma que se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica y también por su propio sobresalto. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Ryuzaki tenía novio? Imposible. Creía que ella solo tenía ojos para él...- Jamás escuché que mencionara algo sobre que tenía un novio…

-Eso es porque Sakuno empezó a salir con él durante estas vacaciones- explicó divertida Tomoka. Le hacía gracia ver que Ryoma tenía mucho interés en el asunto

-Ya veo…-dijo el Samurai Júnior fingiendo desinterés de manera muy mala- Me gustaría conocerlo. Espero que algún día me lo presente…

-Pero eso no será necesario Ryoma, tú ya lo conoces…

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

-Te daré una pista…Él es uno de tus compañeros de equipo.

-¡¡¿Que él es qué?!!-Gritó el o' chibi con los ojos casi desorbitados. Eso no podía ser. De ninguna manera. Jamás de los jamases Ryuzaki podría cambiarlo a él por alguno de esa banda de ineptos. Pero si lo había hecho ¿Por quién? ¿Cuál de esos chicos fue capaz de arrebatársela? Esperen un momento ¿arrebatársela? Por Kami qué le estaba sucediendo…- No puedo creerlo ¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto yo soy su mejor amiga y ella siempre me cuenta todo

-Entonces…¿Cuál de todos ellos es? ¿Eiji? ¿Oishi? ¿Fuji-sempai? Definitivamente no creo que sea el capitán Tezuka, y mucho menos Kaido…

-Jajaja Ryoma qué malo eres para las adivinanzas. No acertaste con ninguno-declaró Tomoka con una sonrisa que se le borró completamente cuando vio el rostro serio del chico que parecía estar enterándose de una catástrofe-El novio de Sakuno es…**Takeshi Momoshiro**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- con aquella respuesta Ryoma comprendió finalmente que durante el verano, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, los planetas se habían alineado y ahora el mundo estaba de cabeza

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola! Aquí esta Dark-Sakura reportándose con un nuevo fic para torturarlos…ejem…entretenerlos quiero decir xD_

_Tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones con respecto a esta historia. La verdad es que no conozco mucho sobre el anime "The prince of tennis", en mi vida solo he visto 5 o 6 episodios como máximo. Ustedes se preguntarán "¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido de escribir algo sobre lo que ni siquiera conoce?" Y la respuesta para eso es que soy muy impulsiva (sólo con lo que respecta a escribir xD)y no pude contenerme. Lo que pasa es que el otro día leí un fic realmente hermoso de esta serie donde la pareja principal eran Ryoma y Sakuno, y cuando terminé de leerlo me dije: "Tengo que escribir un fic sobre estos dos" y aquí tienen las terribles consecuencias xD._

_Así que si le encuentran algún tipo de error al fic con respecto a la serie (Lo que es muy probable) les pido su comprensión, que no dejen una bomba anónima en la puerta de mi casa xD Y.._

_**Sasuke:**__-¿Por qué eso no se me ocurrió?(Anotándolo)_

_**Dark-Sakura**__:(Sacando un hacha de quién-sabe-dónde) ¿Dijiste algo Peter?_

_**Sasuke:**__(Escondiendo el anotador) No, nada…Me parece que Kakashi-sensei me llama ¡Adiós!_

_**Dark-Sakura:**__- Ya me tiene harta…¬¬ Como les decía: compréndanme (Inner:-No lo estoy pidiendo por favor, es una orden juas, juas xD), no me dejen una bomba y si me equivoqué díganme en dónde así puedo corregirlo _

_Nada más por ahora y espero que les guste_

_Dejen reviews please!_

_Matta ne!_

_**Dark-Sakura**_


End file.
